halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. Based on the New Line Cinema horror series, A Nightmare on Elm Street, the haunted house brought guests into the twisted dream world of Freddy Krueger. Located inside Soundstage 23 along with Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays, the house featured movie scenes from throughout the series. History and Location In 2007, Universal made a deal with New Line Cinema to bring three of their most famous horror movie monsters to their Halloween Horror Nights event. One of these monsters was Freddy Krueger. For his house, Universal decided to create their own story set in the Nightmare on Elm Street World. The house would be titled A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers and would also feature many famous scenes from the franchise. The house would originally have a scene with Jason Voorhees in it, but New Line Cinema said that this would not be allowed because they did not want any rumors spreading of a Freddy vs. Jason sequel. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would prove to be very popular and would even go on to win the House of the Year award in 2007. The character of Freddy Krueger would not reappear at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando until the 2015 haunted house, Freddy vs. Jason. Description Freddy Krueger chases you through 1428 Elm Street in a nightmare you can't wake up from- because you are already awake! Story The queue video was a commercial for Sleep-Well, a drug created from Hypnocil. Hypnocil, in the movies, was used for dreamless sleep to protect the children from Freddy's nightmares. The commercial claimed that the correct blend of Hypnocil would allow patients to experience dreams and Freddy's nightmares in safety. The only indication that anything was wrong with Hypnocil was that Freddy would periodically pop into the commercial with a maniacal laugh. Experience Queue Guests entered the queue in the large paved area in front of the soundstages and, in a unique instance, instead of entering the soundstage directly, entered a small tent leading into the soundstage. The queue video was projected on the side of the soundstage for those in line to watch. Haunted House Entering the house, guests first walked into a Sleep-Well tent. Fliers and posters surrounded the room advertising the effects of Sleep-Well. Mannequins wearing Sleep-Well suits and gas masks stood behind tables, while a saleswoman, obviously gone crazy from overuse of the drug, led guests towards a tunnel of Sleep-Well mist, sending them into the dreamworld. Reaching the end of the mists, guests emerged into Freddy's world. His house, 1428 Elm Street, loomed in front of the path, left abandoned and decrepit. Surrounding guests were the sounds and cries of Freddy's young victims. Continuing on into the house, guests were first greeted with a young girl. She pushed her teddy bear into guests faces as they turned past the front door into the house. Walking through the house, it seemed as if it were about to fall apart. Windows were boarded and floors creaked as guests walked over them. Guests next entered a bedroom scene from the original film. In the scene, Glen Lantz (which was Johnny Depp's first movie role) was pulled inside of his bed to be killed by Freddy. In order to make guests feel as if they too were pulled into the bed, the room was turned on its side. Seeming to walk from the ceiling, a large bed stood at the end of the room for guests to walk through its sheets. On the wall next to the bed was Glen's distorted body. On the other walls were bookcases, posters, and a television. Periodically Freddy's image came onto the television and as he distracted guests, one of his victims dropped down a hidden door on the wall to startle guests walking past. Emerging through the sheets, Freddy immediately attacked guests. The path continued on through dark corridors where Freddy's victims and his adversaries from the films lurked, including a girl who was killed inside of a television. As lights flickered, victims popped out of the walls and appeared in the way on paths to scare guests. The path finally led to a hospital ward, a scene from the sanitarium in Freddy vs. Jason. Children asleep in comas surrounded the paths while a screen monitored their vital signs. Sheets separated all of them, and allowed Freddy to jump out to scare guests unseen. Every few minutes, the children suddenly sat up in the bed, alarms blared, and Freddy's face appeared on their monitors. Leaving the ward guests were surrounded by mirrors. In the hall of mirrors the path was difficult to find and flickering lights kept it dark for much of the time. Some mirrors were doors which opened to reveal Freddy and his victims popping out to scare as guests walked past. Reaching the end of the mirror hallway, hot air greeted guests. They entered Freddy's boiler room, where he brought his young victims to kill. As hot air blew from below, Freddy attacked guests on a high platform. Walking further into the boiler room, chains hung down in the path blocking the way as Freddy chased guests. Freddy appeared on all sides of guests throughout the whole room and finally chased guests out of the house. Treatment Excerpt This is an attempt to extract the text from a part of the treatment (pic below): Freddy's Base (?) corridor of (?) recreation of Freddy's most gory and (?) kills. We hear the sound of Freddy's voice on the (?) trophy (?) (?) (?) the first opening on (?), 'Amanda Krueger '''comes racing out of (?) she holds a baby. The baby is burnt and (?) a red and green sweater. The second alcove is on our left and is the (?) of a jail cell. Hanging inside from a bloody fabric sheet id the dangling body of Rod Lane. The third alcove features a bloody '''marionette victim. '''His arms and legs have been sliced open and his arteries (?) bloody strings that suspend him from above. He cries out at us in agony as he if forced to dance (?) puppeteer above. To our right (?) into a hospital waiting (?). A (?) above the door reads "Jennifer (?)- Prime Time (?)" (?) ?Hanging from the shattered television is the lifeless body of a young blonde girl, her head buried deep (?) Her body (?) as the television (?) Pictures Dreamwalkers Dummy.jpg|One of the dummies in the Sleepwell tent. Dreamwalkers Sleep Room.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dreamwalkers House.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dramwalkers Facade.jpg Elm Street Sign.jpg Dreamwalkers Layout.jpg NOES Facade.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Realty.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Dreamwalkers Entrance Hall.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. NOES Stairs.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Dreamwalkers Paintings.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. NOES Glenn Room.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Glenn Room 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Glenn Room 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Glenn Room 4.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Glenn Room 5.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Dreamwalkers Sheet Maze.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. NOES Hospital.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Dreamwalkers Green Hall.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dreamwalkers Mirrors.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. NOES Rod.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. NOES Jennifer.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Dreamwalkers Thingss.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dreamwalkesrs Boiler Room.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dreamwalkers Boiler Room 3.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Dreamwalkers Boiler Room 2.jpg|Image from LBLambert on disboards.com. Trivia * Originally, Jason Voorhees was going to appear in the house as a reference to ''Freddy vs. Jason. The Freddy who attacked from above in the boiler room was originally designed to be a spot for Jason to swing his machete at guests, but New Line Cinema, who had to approve of every use of their characters, would not allow the characters to appear anywhere together to quash the rumors of a sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. However, you can see Jason's hockey mask coated in blood, on a shelf in Nancy's bedroom. * In the sanitarium scene, one of the monitors has the last name "Aiello", which is a reference to Michael Aiello, who is one of Universal's Creative Staff that is often responsible for Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. * This house won House of the Year for 2007. * The Springwood Realty sign outside of the facade lists the realtors name as James M. Roddy, who was the showrunner of Halloween Horror Nights at the time. * According to this, the names of the patients were also based on the people running the event. * This also says that in a yearbook that appeared in this house, were pictures of T.J. Mannarino and J. Michael Roddy, as well as David Hughes. External links *Video from Universal previewing the house Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage